


twice your size

by JoiningJoice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, PWP without Porn, Sharing Clothes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: « Good morning. », Shiro whispers in his ear. His voice is innocent, pristine, yet his fingers trail from the smooth muscles of Keith's abdomen to his chest. « That's my shirt. »Indecentber Challenge, Day 10 - Prompt: Clothes Swap. Translation of my own work, original (italian) fic available on my profile.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 32





	twice your size

Shiro's hands slide easily under the white shirt, creased after the hours it spent in a corner of the floor. Keith, who picked it up by mistake, simply used it to cover his shoulders from the coolness that winter insinuates into the small apartment, without even fastening its buttons – the same coolness that, now on Shiro's fingers, makes him wince, arch his back and lay his body against his boyfriend’s with a slow moan of pleasure.

« Good morning. », Shiro whispers in his ear. His voice is innocent, pristine, yet his fingers trail from the smooth muscles of Keith's abdomen to his chest. « That's my shirt. »

Keith keeps his eyes closed, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. He leaves the handle of the pan in which his breakfast eggs sizzle happily and gropes for the stove to turn off the gas, moving with the unfamiliarity of someone using something not yet his. He feels the knob under his fingers and turns it around, winner of his movements, just a moment before Shiro pushes his pelvis against his lower back and transforms his voluptuous touches into a real embrace, one that happily suffocates Keith.

« The couch… », he moans. He manages to raise his arms just enough to grab Shiro's face and draw him to himself for an uncomfortable and confused kiss, and ends up placing his lips against the barely bristly cheek of beard on his cheek, the tip of the nose and the hard jawline before finding what he’s looking for. He captures his lips and turns without letting him go; Shiro adjusts to his movements, loosening his embrace and placing his hands – not that cold anymore – on his small hips.

Keith has eyes only for his face, still adorably sleepy. He uses his arms as a grip to grab his head and kiss him once again, eyes closed and notes of sweet laughter falling from the both lips from time to time. Shiro lifts him up and Keith, athletic as he is, effortlessly encaptures his hips between his legs; he lets himself be carried away from breakfast – they’ll worry about it in a not-so-close future – and from the kitchen, towards the couch, exactly as he requested. He thinks with an excited shiver that he could have asked Shiro to take him to the balcony and he would have done so, a little worried but never to the point of denying him anything he wishes for.

Only once he collapses on the sofa does he notice that his mistake was made by his boyfriend as well, with excellent results. « That's my shirt. », he mocks him, teasing him; Shiro looks down at Keith's shirt, which barely covers his chest and even less his arms. When he looks back at him, he has shades of guilt hovering over his eyes.

« I'm sorry…? », he murmurs; it sounds almost like a question, and Keith laughs - grabbing the collar of his shirt to feel the weight of him against his body, unapologetically happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of my original entry. You can find the original work (in italian) here ---> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386718  
> I apologize for any mistake as this was, admittedly, a rushed translation :'


End file.
